Experiments Gone Wrong
by Rikusuke
Summary: Team Natsu takes on a job to capture a crazy, old scientist. The scientist is known for his mutations and cloning people. Just an ordinary day, right? After trying to wait for the scientist to return, they all decide he won't be coming back. They leave, completely unaware of the DNA they leave behind. The next day, they cross paths with something they never thought was possible.


**Hey everybody! Welcome to the prologue of Experiments Gone Wrong! This idea randomly popped into my head and the more I thought about it, the more I wanted to sit down and write it. I know I've got two stories in progress, and starting a new one isn't very smart. I never said I was smart did I? After I lost all of my files on my old crap computer, I need some time to re-plan TtIR and Dominance. I thought this would be a fun little story to read while I rewrite some stuff. This is just the prologue so don't have extremely high expectations. Just wait for Chapter 1.**

**I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

"This place is really creepy..." Lucy mumbled, wrapping her arms around herself.

The team was trudging through an underground tunnel. It was pitch black apart from the small torch Erza held at the front of the group. The only sound that could be heard was from their footsteps and water dripping. The tunnel was quite narrow so they were forced to walk rather close to one another; the roof of the small passage wasn't very high either. They would occasionally forget that they couldn't stand up all the way and would hit their heads on the wet stone. None of them liked the idea of going into a cramped space; completely unaware of what was waiting for them. However, they had a job to do so they didn't have a choice.

Earlier that day, Natsu had suggested that they take a job to arrest a weird old scientist. When they met up with the client, he told them that the scientist liked to mess around with DNA. He'd made countless monsters and once he even made a clone of a person. The insane scientist was on the police's wanted list for countless crimes, but their client wanted him taken down for personal reasons. Though they were all curious, they didn't try to pry into his life. They were just there to do their job, get paid, and go home. That's how it always starts out, anyway. Apparently, the crazy old man scientist had his lab underground. Only one way in; only one way out.

"It's not that bad," Gray rubbed the top of his head after hitting it on the roof for the fifth time. "it could be worse, right?"

"Maybe to you!" Lucy looked over her shoulder at the Ice Mage. "I hate being in small spaces!"

"I guess you could say, Lucy's catstrophobic!" Happy covered his mouth with his paws in an attempt to hold in his laughter.

"Not funny, you blue rat!" Lucy snapped. "And it's claustrophobic."

"Quiet!" Erza hissed. "I can see light up ahead."

"Alright!" Natsu exclaimed. "What're we waitin' for? Let's go!" the dragon slayer pushed ahead of the group, charging straight for the strange yellow light.

"Natsu!" Erza called to him in frustration. "Idiot. C'mon, let's go."

They ran after their friend, expecting to have to fight a ton of body guards when they reached the lab. What they found was Natsu standing in the middle of what looked like a scene from a movie. There were wires hanging from the ceiling; tubes running through the walls and connecting to tanks filled with water. Jars sat upon the counters, a different body part in each one. A dull, electrical sound echoed through the quiet room.

"I guess this is the old man's lab." Gray noted, leaning over the counter to get a better look at what was in the jars.

"Looks like someone dropped something." Natsu stood over a pile of shattered glass. He bent over to pick a shard up but immediately jerked his hand back. "Damn it!" he cursed as a drop of his blood dripped on to the pile.

"Don't touch anything!" Erza slapped the Fire Mage on the back of the head. "We need to leave everything exactly like we found it."

"It doesn't look like anybody's here." Lucy frowned. "Should we wait for him to get back?"

"We'll wait for a little while," Erza replied. "He might not come back at all if the police are looking for him."

They all waited in silence. Lucy sat on the floor, Gray sat beside her, Erza and Natsu leaned against the counter on the other side of the room. Out of boredom, Lucy began to pick at her loose fingernail until it eventually popped off. Not thinking much about it, she tossed it on the floor. Gray thought it would be fun to try and right his name out of his spit then freeze it. Before he could even finish the G, Erza hit him over the head with her fist. Natsu stared at his bleeding finger, mentally cursing at it to stop. Erza ran her hand through her hair out of habit; a few red strands came loose and drifted down on the counter. Happy sat on top of Natsu's head, eating a fish that he brought with him. That's all they did for the past few hours.

"I don't think he's coming back." Lucy sighed. "It's probably dark outside by now."

"I suppose we should return to the client and report what we found." Erza walked towards the exit, the others following closely behind.

"This sucks!" Natsu complained. "I was really looking forward to what that guy looked like."

"What do you mean?" Happy asked.

"He's a scientist right? He probably mutated his appearance too!" Natsu grinned. "What if he had a snake for a tongue! Or had claws like a lion!"

"Or a face like Lucy's!" Happy exclaimed. "That'd be really terrifying!"

"You're pushing your luck, cat!"

* * *

A man walked through the long, cramped tunnels to the place he called home. He hardly ever left his lab except to get the necessary parts for his experiments. It took him longer than it usually would; the police had wanted posters set up all over town. He planned on moving after tonight, anyway. He held the lantern out in front of him so he could see what was in front of him. There was only one way to go in this tunnel but sometimes he had unwelcome visitors. He shuffled along the path he had taken several times before he finally reached the lab.

He heaved a satisfied sigh when he finally got there. Setting his lantern on the counter; he began to pack up all of his things. Then something caught his head. He delicately lifted a red hair off of the clean counter top. He studied it for a moment then put it back down. He scanned the room around him with his eyes, finding a puddle of spit and a fingernail not far from it on the floor. Surveying the rest of the room, he noticed a splash of red on the glass he had broken earlier. The man carefully picked up the glass and put it with the hair strand. He then did the same with the fingernail. He scraped the spit off the floor and lined up all the DNA side by side on the counter.

He had time for one more experiment before he moved.

* * *

"You didn't find anything?" Mirajane asked as she polished one of the glasses.

"Nothing but the creepy lab," Lucy sighed.

After they returned to the client and explained the situation; he got a little angry. Okay, a little was an understatement. Needless to say, they didn't get paid. The Celestial Mage being able to pay rent on time was only just a dream. She barely scraped by last month. It was only a matter of time before her landlord sauntered in her home and demanded the payment. If only they had found the mad scientist... they would've gotten a good bounty from the police plus what the client was going to pay them.

"I guess he left before we got there." the blonde shrugged.

"Lucy!" she turned around when she heard her name being called. Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Happy were all standing by the entrance to the guild. "C'mon! We picked out a new job! Let's get going!"

Lucy said a quick goodbye to Mirajane before jogging to join her friends. They decided to leave the other job behind them and start a new one. None of them gave any thought to the precious DNA they left behind in the lab.

* * *

**End of the Prologue!**

**Hmm. I wonder what that man's going to do with their DNA? Well, I know what he's going to do with it XD but I'd like to hear your thoughts. Oh Happy, I love you so much but I don't think I've done you justice XD Anyway, I hoped you enjoy the prologue! I know it was kinda short, but it's just a prologue, the chapters will be longer. I promise.**

**Please Read and Review! If you liked this prologue, tell me what you liked about it! If you disliked this prologue, tell me what you disliked about it! I'm always trying to improve my writing!**

**Until next time! **


End file.
